Lily vs Petunia
by Moo Cow4
Summary: The title does no justice for the beginning of this story. i have only 1 chapter so far, but I plan on big things if I get some readers :). read my other stuff too.


Ok...first chapter of this story...if you like it, then please tell me. It should be good, I think. But it might just be a half baked plot bunny...thanks for reading,...  
  
CHAPTER 1: The Invitation  
  
The rare, green eyes, the gorgeous red hair, the fair skin, everything about her was beautiful --plain-- but beautiful. She was smart as a child, and at school, she always got top marks. Her passion was Science. She loved everything about it, the mystery, the complicity of it all. Her name was Lily, and it suited her perfectly. Lovely and sweet. Her sister, on the other hand, was much different. Everything from Petunia's sunken face, to her pointy nose, and unusually long neck set her apart from her radiant sister. Petunia had always been jealous of her. Lily got to do everything and got to be everything. All their parent's attention was given willingly to Lily. 'Lily of the Valley' was Petunia's secret name for her perfect sister. At school, Petunia was always second to wonderful Lily. It is here, in the young years if their life, that our story begins.  
  
"Lily? Stop playing around with me!" Petunia ordered. "Where are you?"  
"I'm right here," she said as she skipped out from behind a perfectly trimmed bush in their front yard. The color of all the shrubbery gave her eyes an extra glow of green.  
"You shouldn't scare me like that. I thought someone might have taken you," she said sounding oddly concerned. Her thin blonde hair was now glistening in the sun.  
"Oh, relax a bit, won't you?" Lily laughed as she ran off towards the front door to their small ranch home. Both the sisters were 10 years old, as they were only born 10 months apart. Petunia was the older one, and she acted like it-- some of the time. Perfect 'Lily of the Valley', why does she worry me so much? Petunia thought to herself. She was caught in her thoughts when she heard her sister scream. What has she gotten herself into now? She asked. As she walked inside the small, adorable home, she saw Lily reading a piece of parchment.  
"Petunia!" she shrieked. "Look, Look!" she yelled breathlessly. Petunia took the letter out of Lily's hands.  
  
Miss Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
  
Petunia read the letter and gasped at how foolish it sounded. She rolled her eyes and handed the letter back to Lily.  
"Your so daft, Lily. Anyone with half a brain could figure out that this," she grabbed the letter, "is nothing more than a mere joke."  
"Your probably right," Lily sighed. "I was stupid to think that magic really does exist."  
"That's right," Petunia confirmed. They both made their way back to their rooms and waited for their parents to get home from the office party that was being thrown at "the Boss"'s house. That night, they both fell asleep without a thought of a magic school, and forgot about any such letter, until...  
  
"Lily, there's a letter for you in the post!" her mother called on Saturday morning.  
"Coming..." she responded. She crawled out of bed, still in her pajamas and made her way to the kitchen.  
"Here it is," she slid the small letter to her on the counter. The seal was that one the one she had gotten no more than a day ago. She was quick to rip it open and find the same, exact letter residing on the inside.  
"Mum," Lily said in a daze as she stared at the letter's contents, "Look at this." Her mother read and re-read the letter over and over again until she determined that it was fake.  
"Honey," she mumbled, "why don't you go get your coat and we'll go shopping," she said trying to change the subject.  
"But Mum, it's the summer holiday. I don't need a coat," Lily laughed.  
"Of-- Of course not. I must have just lost my train of thought," she shook her head as if trying to shake the idea of magic out of her head. She threw the letter in the waste basket and walked to the door. So Lily, Petunia and their mother went out for a day of shopping.  
  
The next was Sunday, and what a beautiful Sunday it was. The sun was shining brightly on the glistening trees and bushes that adorned the Evans' front yard. Even the birds seemed to be singing a happier tune.  
"Heather," said their father, "this coffee is delicious," he smacked his lips. "They really sell this is America?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.  
"Yes, and I do believe that is the 5th time you've asked. They have coffee shops on every corner there. Its like tea--," she stopped suddenly as something very odd occurred. Hundreds upon hundreds of letters had started sweeping in through the chimney in the living room that was visible from the kitchen.  
"AHHHH!" Petunia screamed and dove under the kitchen table. Lily; however, was delighted and grabbed a handful. At once, she realized that they were the same letters from the same place. Her mother must have realized the same thing, for she she yelled something that was barely audible through the loud sweeping of the letters.  
"Okay, she can go! Leave us alone!" was what she said. Suddenly, the letters stopped and left the house empty except for the one letter that Lily was holding.  
"That was odd," said her father, "I was day-dreamed that loads of letters just flew into the house, how strange." he looked as if he really believed that nothing had happened.  
"Your weren't day-dreaming," Lily said. "I've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" she handed the letter to her father who read it thoroughly before concluding that it wasn't fake.  
"Splendid," he said a very confused looking upon his face.  
"Isn't it wonderful darling?" her mother declared. "We have a witch in the family! I'm so proud of you, Lily," her mother gave her a big hug and went off to call all of the relatives. Petunia had a very hideous look on her face that implied her thoughts as being negative. Hmmph, she thought, a witch? More like freak if you ask me. It could have possibly been that she was so hostile because of pure magic-a-phobia, but I dare say it was more like jealousy. 


End file.
